The Game
by Slegger0404
Summary: Petey was in the last place he wanted to be, doing the last thing he wanted to do, with the last person he wanted to do it with, but Petey can't help but wonder if there's something deeper behind this seemingly harmless game of spin the bottle
1. Chapter 1

"Go on Femme", Gary taunted, glaring at Petey from across the circle.

"You-you guys this is a little immature don't you think?" Petey hesitated, reaching for the bottle as slowly as he could.

"Just shut up and do it", Casey, pushed Petey forward.

Exams were over and of few of the Bullworth kids decided to meet up in the jock's hangout to have a little fun. Most people came out of shear boredom, or just to have something to gossip about the next day.

Petey placed his hand on the bottle and looked around the group nervously.

After just witnessing the whole Eunice, Constantinos deal, he tried to remember why he was there in the first place_. _

_Oh yeah…Gary made me go. This wasn't how I wanted my first kiss to be. _He shut his eyes tight as he spun the bottle…

The room fell silent. Everyone watched the bottle spin until it slowed.

_Maybe it's not too late to get out of here._

But it was too late, the bottle slowed to a stop…

"Damn, this is deliciously dirty", Gord smiled.

"Gross man!", Ethan said backing up

"I can't wait to see this", Pinky sat back and smiled

"Aww man", Eunice shuffled in her spot.

Petey was dumfounded.

"Petey, you don't have to do this", Jimmy put a hand on one of Petey's shaking shoulders.

"Russell say small boy do it"

"Shut up Russell", Jimmy snapped.

"Oh come on Femme Boy", Gary said leaning forward jokingly pursing his lips.

_Gary Smith…Gary fucken Smith._

"Maybe I should just go", Petey stood up.

Petey was greeted with a crowd of "boos", sighs, and even a "Just do it asshole". Petey sighed and sat back down.

"Don't worry Petey", Gary smiled, "I won't bite".

"Shut up Gary". Petey took a deep sigh before leaning close to Gary. Just as he got a few inches from his face, Gary snapped at his face.

"What the hell!" Petey shouted, jumping back.

The group laughed.

"I'm just joking with you Femme boy, now kiss me you beautiful boy". Gary reached out his arms sarcastically.

"You know what Gary, I think you actually _want_ to do this", Jimmy said, lifting an eyebrow.

The group turned to Gary.

"Good observation James", Gary's smile grew, "Interesting how a brain as small as yours can manage to put together something like that, really it's just remarkable", he clapped. The group laughed. Jimmy glared at Gary.

"Just come on, and do it already", Christy said, growing inpatient.

Petey looked into Gary's fierce brown eyes. Gary moved close to the small brown haired boy's face, his scar, almost reflecting in the dim light of the room. Petey couldn't stop looking into Gary's eyes. He was terrified of this boy.

"I'm waiting Femme."

Petey looked around nervously once more before leaning forward and kissing the cocky, sarcastic boy on the mouth.

_Ten seconds they said…10…9…8…7What the-?_

Petey couldn't believe this, Gary was licking his lips, begging for entrance. The scary thing about it was…he didn't have to do that.

Petey backed away, and stared at Gary.

"What's wrong, Pete", Jimmy looked from Petey to Gary.

Gary's smile crept back over his face, "Yeah, what's wrong Femme boy?"

Petey shot up and ran out of the jock's hangout.

"What the hell did you do Gary?" Jimmy threatened.

"Guess he just couldn't handle it", Gary laughed, watching Petey run across the football field.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: _Awkward Sleeping Arrangements

A million thoughts were racing through Pete's head.

_Does this mean Gary likes me now?_

_Is he gay?_

_Hell, am I gay?_

_Why didn't that kiss feel…wrong?_

His trail of thoughts was broken when he bumped into a bumbling Algie, who proceeded to drop all of his things to the floor.

"Hey, watch it loser", Algie taunted, quickly sticking out his tongue in Pete's direction before leaning down to pick up his things.

"Look Algie, I'm sorry—"

"Don't even try to apologize you…you…pea head!"

_Wow…_

Pete rolled his eyes, and jogged after a few pieces of paper that had blown away.

"I really am sorry, man" Pete tried again, handing Algie his papers.

"Give me those!", Alige snapped, snatching the papers and dusting them off as if Pete had some kind of disease. "It took me all night to draw up these new characters for the big D&G tournament tonight, and look! You got them all filthy"

Pete could only think to sigh as he watched Algie walk off into the distance, still cursing him under his breath.

_More importantly were am I going to sleep tonight? I can't face Gary…not after…that. On top of all that everyone saw me run…like a dweeb._

"Ugh, Pete mumbled into the palms of his hands.

"Hey Pete, wait up!", a familiar voice called. Pete sighed with relief when he saw a husky red head appear from out of the darkness. "What's up man, you alright", he asked, putting a hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Ughh…yeah, I'm fine", Pete forced on a smile, awkwardly shaking lose from Jimmy's grip.

"Well you didn't look fine when you ran out of the jock's place"

"It's nothing Jimmy…really, just forget it"

"What did that prick Gary do to you", he growled, balling up his fist, and squinting his eyes.

"He kinda ugh…well…you see…"

_This is uncomfortable._

Jimmy folded his arms impatiently.

"Come on Pete. Out with it"

"Well.." Pete started begin to pace back in forth, "When he leaned in to kiss me he kinda…"

"Kinda what?" Jimmy continued to follow Pete with his eyes.

"He kinda…tried to makeout with me". Pete expected Jimmy to either vomit uncontrollably at the fact that Gary was possibly gay or laugh at the fact that he wanted Pete as a lover. Jimmy did neither, he just looked at the ground and kicked his feet at an invisible pebble.

"And I don't know what to do now", Pete continued, hoping for any sort of advice…even if it came from Jimmy.

"Dammit Pete", Jimmy mumbled.

"…And there's no way I can sleep in my dorm now", Pete ranted, "…I mean what if he tries to...you know…do something, and I just can't lose my virginity like that. I mean I'm nothing special but no one deserves _that_ as a first experience-."

"Will you shut up for a second Pete", Jimmy interrupted, "I think it's kinda my fault he did that"

"Wha-what?", Pete shuddered.

Jimmy shoved his hands deep into his pockets, thinking of the words to say. "Look, I was the one who even told Gary about the whole thing, and when I told him about it he was all, "Ah James as much as I'd love to watch you monkeys spin your last precious beer bottle around I have plans to attend to" you know how he is. And I said "what plans you psycho", and he said, "Let's just say our ol' pal Pete is in for a surprise" then he did that freaky ass laugh thing and walked away." I didn't know what he had planed so I just convinced him to come to the thing and bring you so I could keep an eye on him."

Pete looked dumbstruck, then his cheeks turned a deep red, "And when did you plan on telling me this!", he kinda shouted, not wanting to piss Jimmy off. Even if it was all his fault that didn't mean he couldn't wail on him.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't show, and Gary would have you right where he wanted you!"

"So then why did he kiss me like that? Was that all Gary or was that just your way of trying to protect me?"

"Relax Pete, it's not like he fucken raped you calm down!"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you…I don't even know why you're my friend, you don't even like me!"

"Come on Pete, you're the only real friend I have in this dump"

"Just forget it Jimmy", Pete began to storm off towards the dorm.

"Pete stop" he said, grabbing his arm.

"Get off of me", Pete shouted, kinda upset that his voice cracked when he said it.

"What if Gary is waiting for you", he tighten his grip, "What if he does something crazy, you know he stopped taking his pills again"

"Leave me alone", Pete shoved…well tried to shove Jimmy away. He ended up just wiggling free and then jetted off to the dorms.

"Fine", Jimmy shouted after him, "Run right to him! See what that lunatic probably has planned for you!"

Pete covered his ears, so he wouldn't have to hear Jimmy.

_How did I get in all this? Why me?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gary Smith Never Loses_

Pete opened the door to his dorm and peeked inside hesitantly, praying that Gary wouldn't be there.

"Thank you", he sighed under his breath, wiping his brow.

Petey shook himself, as if trying to drop off all the events of the night. He just wished the whole day never happened. He jumped a little when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, but relaxed when the footsteps passed by his room and he could hear the sound of a door being slammed. Petey then squirmed out of his school slacks, vest, and shirt, and into some warm footie pajamas. He looked around the room skeptically once more before hopping into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck.

About two hours later the door Pete's room creaked open. Pete fidgeted in bed, but fell back asleep. The intruder closed the door loudly. Pete hopped up with a start, knocking off his covers as he did so.

"Oh relax Fem boy", Gary smirked, now pulling off his shoes and placing them near the foot of his bed.

Pete stared at Gary, lost in thought.

"See something you like Femme?"

Gary hadn't even looked up from taking off his clothes, it's like he could just feel Petey staring at him.

"Whatever Gary", Pete mumbled, reaching over his bed and pulling the covers back over him.

Gary placed his folded shirt and vest on the drawer and lounged on his bed shirtless. He folded is hands behind his head and looked at Petey.

"What?", Petey said nervously, focusing on patting the folds out his sheets so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with Gary.

"What happened to you tonight?", he laughed to himself, "You ran out like some scared little girl."

Pete stopped and looked at the wall behind Gary's head, "I just didn't wanna be there"

Gary cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Because I remember you staying until I kissed you."

Pete cleared his throat, but didn't say anything.

Gary sat up in bed leaning forward on his hands and grinning at Petey, "It was awesome right?"

_Is he serious right now?_

"Wh-what?", Petey stuttered, still confused on whether Gary was joking or not.

"Oh come on, Pete", Gary lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Ugh", Pete darted his eyes to every corner of the room knowing that no matter what answer he made would be the wrong one, and not answering at all would be even worse. "I dunno", he shrugged.

"You don't…know". Gary was clearly unsatisfied with his response.

"Look Gary I need to get some sleep", Pete pulled the covers over his head, hoping that'd be the end of it. After a few seconds past, his sheets where torn off of him and tossed across the room. "Gary stop", Pete shut his eyes tightly and tried to bury his head under the pillow.

"Gary stop", Gary mocked him, "Answer the question and I'll leave you alone."

Pete's grip on the pillow loosened. "Promise?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, and let my plans to take over the school be foiled if I'm lying."

Pete sat up slowly, before putting his hands to his face and mumbling, "It was….."

"What was that fem boy?", Gary put a hand to his ear, and pried Petey's hands from his face with the other.

"It was weird"

"Hm", Gary glanced at his watch for a moment, "Go on…"

"Go on what?", Petey was becoming angry again, he hopped of the bed and headed for his sheets, "I gave you an answer, now leave me alone."

"Oh you're still gonna have to do better Pete", Gary grabbed Pete by the wrist and pulled him close to his face. Pete looked away, uncomfortably.

"Come on Gary", Pete whined.

"Just tell me the truth, and I'll let you go."

"It was alright I guess"

Gary pushed Pete away and began laughing hysterically. "Geez Pete, I didn't think you were actually gay"

Pete felt his face growing hot, "How are you going to call me gay, when you stared frenching me, huh!"

Gary's laugh diminished to a series small snickers, "You don't get it do you?"

Pete was getting worried now. "Forget I said anything". He looked passed Gary, thinking if taking the risk of walking past him again was worth getting his sheets. After catching a glance at the evil smirk Gary flashed him, before glancing down at his watch again, Pete decided he'd just have to be cold. He headed back to his bed.

"Fem boy."

"What—", Pete began, but was cut off, by a hard sloppy kiss from the taller boy. Pet's mind shifted to neutral; he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. Gary began pulling him in closer.

_Maybe Gary actually…._

Petey closed his eyes and lifted his arms hesitantly to embrace Gary.

It was at this moment that Jimmy opened the door the room. "See Gary I told you Pete wasn't—", he froze.

Pete pulled away quickly, and tried to squirm out of Gary's grasp.

"Damn", Jimmy muttered under his breath and reached into his pocket.

"What…", Pete looked confused from Gary to Jimmy, as he saw Jimmy hand Gary a roll of cash. Jimmy shot him a disappointed look.

Gary put an arm around Petey loosely. "Told you he was boning for me, Jimmy boy." Pete backed away from Gary, and walked towards Jimmy.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head, "You know Pete…you could'a just told me you were…well…you know"

"Tell you what?", Pete was becoming anxious, "What are you guys talking about?"

"That you're _gay_", Gary said bluntly before hopping on his bed to count his earnings.

"But Jimmy I—But Gary—I'm not gay"

_Am I?_

"Look Pete", Jimmy put his hands up defensively, "We're still cool and all…"

"Jimmy I'm not gay!"

"Yeah Pete…sure", Jimmy shook his head as he left, closing the door behind him.

Petey turned to Gary, completely speechless.

Gary had begun to recount his bills; he turned to Pete briefly, laughed to himself, and continued counting.


End file.
